defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Modos Aoda
"The future is always in motion..." :: Jedi Master Modos Aoda Jedi Modos was born on Ithor but was noticed early on and taken to Coruscant to train in the ways of the Force. From the start Modos was a gifted student, his ability with the force at such a young age was impressive. The young Ithorian was shy, tending to keep to himself before slowly becoming more at ease around the other students. Modos enjoyed the training and all the study that came with training to be a Jedi, discovery the adventures of those who walked before him Modos felt inspired to carry on the legacy of being a Jedi. With his time on Coruscant Modos rarely strayed far from the Temple. Often found in the libraries or the training rooms, working on his abilities. Many admired the young dedication of the young Jedi, who seemed intent on trying everything. One of the few Ithorians around the place, Modos soon was known for his dry humour. The once timid Ithorian was soon rarely quiet. As the years went by the force was strong in him, able to perform many feats that were well beyond his level of training. He seemed to take enjoyment from doing tasks he was told he could not be able to do by better Jedi. Modos enjoyed the challenge. Apprentice :"A Jedi is more then their lightsaber and the powers of the force..." :: Master Vedderstone to Modos With his ever increasing abilities in the force, Modos would still train hard. The dedication he had shown at an earlier age was still with him, and it was something that highly impressed Vedderstone, The old Whipid was considered wise. Modos had read much about him years ago, he was a regular action hero in his eyes. Jumping at the chance to train under Vedderstone Modos agreed, and the bond was formed. The pair were soon out on assignment, Modos keen to prove himself to his new Master. He was eager to always be involved while sticking as close to the code. Vedderstone had made Modos aware of all the expectations of a Jedi, while the force was one part of it there was much more to it. Teaching Modos to be polite, and respectful of people even though he might find their ways strange and different, it did not make them wrong. While he had a natural ability with the force, Modos found the new role difficult. Trying to aide his Master in ways his combat abilities would offer no help to the situation. Learning how to deal with the people he was helping was a slow task, making sure emotion was never used to effect his judgement. Vedderstone taught him much, drilling in to the Ithorian the Jedi not only defended the peace, but assisted those in need. Helping others to help yourself. Knight Vedderstone felt that Modos had learnt all he could off him, so he prepared his apprentice for the trials to Knighthood. Modos was nervous, even with the force to help settle him, he feared letting down his Master more then anything else. There was little to worry about as Modos was able to pass the trials set out for him, much to his Masters delight. Modos felt the galaxy was at his feet, and he could achieve anything he set his mind to. In his years as an apprentice, he had developed an interest in how communities worked. Meeting interesting people from all over the galaxy, and seeing how they all came together, and willing to assist those in need should they ever need it. It was with that in mind that Modos set out along side Vedderstone to help those who needed it, from Alderaan to Zonju V the peace was defended and assistance was given. Believing the actions of one could change the galaxy if you put your mind to it. For years the two travelled the galaxy, attempting to gain a better understanding of things. On his return to Coruscant Cevit Eage approached Modos about the Academy on Obroa-Skai . He was not sure what he would offer to the Academy to really be of assistance. He spent much time thinking about the offer, and took it up like many before him after consultation with his old Master. Teacher With his arrival on planet, Modos was not sure what to expect of the Academy . Cevit Eage had described it to him, but he still felt out of place, even with Vedderstone accompanying him, he did not consider himself worthy enough to be in the same company as the other esteemed Jedi who were here. It was suggested he take on an Apprentice of his own, to pass on the knowledge that had been taught to him. To carry on the traditions that was Master and Apprentice. It was shortly after his arrival that he took on a young human by the name Karax Haazt The boy was eager to learn more, and Modos looked forward to the challenge of training his own apprentice. The pair formed a close bond over the years, and the training made Modos feel at ease. Passing on the knowledge his Master had given to him. The two would head out on assignment across the galaxy, defending the peace. Vedderstone had noticed a significant change in the Ithorian he seemed much more at home to the idea, and the Whipid felt he was becoming much wiser then he had ever been. Modos found a role as an adviser to those who sought him out, offering insight to young Jedi and attempted to answer what they brought forward to him, not always did he have the answer but he would still listen and offer what he thought on the topic. Karax Haazt would sit and listen intently. The boy spent time with Vedderstone as well who had added his presence to the growing Academy . Warrior :"I fight not because I want to, I do it because it is needed. Sometimes actions speak louder then words, and sometimes we face something that words never had the chance of stopping." ::Master Modos to Karax The war arrived like a punishing storm, tearing its way through the galaxy. There was only one way to stop the Sith advance and that was to take the fight to them. Like his comrades around the galaxy, at the request of the Council. The Academy entered the conflict. Modos had spent many years attempting to resolve issues as best he could with out drawing on his saber. Though in those years, he had not forgotten how to use it. The Ithorian was able to combine his ability of force and saber to deadly effect. The war saw him taken through out the galaxy to defend the peace. Like many of the Masters, Modos soon found himself leading the forces into battle. The high command had been impressed with the skills shown, and had requested Modos for assignment to Ord Mantel . Having briefed him on possible unrest being stirred up by the Sith in the separatist movement, Modos and Karax and a small squad of troopers from Phoenix Battalion were sent in. The war had brought much change on the Jedi, Modos especially his optimistic outlook had been dropped. He once walked the galaxy with out worry of threat, now it was at every corner. The group was able to find some info on the cause of the unrest. At this stage, there was no sign of War here. The Republic feared losing another system like so many before who left due to the actions and lack of, it was dividing the Republic. Ord Mantel was quiet, a little too quiet. It was an uneasy feeling, and stretching out through the force Modos could feel a disturbance, but he was unable to pin point it. As the group made there way through the industrial areas, trying to keep a low profile the group was ambushed. Modos was able to deflect the bolts that raced his way in reflex. Ordering them to take cover, Modos called to the force letting ti flow through him. The Troopers laid cover fire, as Modos and Karax worked slowly towards their attackers. As the attackers numbers dropped, the group gained the upper hand heading forwards to press their advantage, the rounded a corner. The armoured attack walker opened up on the group, ripping the ground at their feet. Spilling them backwards crashing into the ground. The walker fired again tearing a hole in the group, another blast caught the ground meters before Modos sending him crashing through near by surroundings. He awoke later finding himself in the medical bay of a Republic Destroyer from Defender Fleet, The Zabrak Klek Drego dressed in the uniform of an Admiral stood watching, he was a friend from the Academy . He walked over and told Modos, he was the only survivor. Back to the Frontline Modos was empty, his apprentice Karax Haazt killed. Many Masters lost their apprentices during the war, but it still hit Modos hard. Never had he invested so much into something, to protect it to guide it to mould it, only to let it down in the time it mattered the most. He was on Obroa-Skai when Cevit Eage approached him, he could sense it in him long before he spoke. His old master Vedderstone had been killed. It took many weeks for Modos to heal, he was no use out there until he was fully fit. Spending much time in meditation and healing to aide his physical and mental recovery. As the time past Modos once again called his saber to his hand and fought in the name of the Republic. Many were excited to see his return as Modos was finally coming to terms with the loss. He had been told a Jedi does not let their emotion guide them, but the loss of the Jedi closest to him haunted him. Duel with the Darkside Years later as the war continued, Modos found himself once again back on Ord Mantel . He had been requested by Republic officials to meet them to discuss future plans regarding the Academy and their involvement in the War. The message was directed to Modos on his personal comm, he checked it and the transmission was authentic but something did not sit right with him. Arriving at the location, Modos sensed a trap. He turned igniting his saber, Karax Haazt stood before him. His apprentice was no longer the same person took on, he could feel the darkside flowing through him the hatred and power. His right arm had been lost and replaced with mechanical arm. Karax confronted his old Master accusing him of leaving him to die a long painful death in the streets, revealing the damage the walker had caused him. He seemed more machine then man, but the force was still strong with him. The Sith had rescued the dying Jedi, helping him recover and feeding on his sense of abandonment as he slipped to the darkside. Modos drew his saber, and took off his cloak. The two locked sabers, trying to break the lock and take advantage over the other. Karax had a strong fighting style with his lightsaber, and with his thoughts all bitter and twisted on revenge Karax unleashed his aggression pushing Modos back. They twisted their way through walk ways in a maze like setting that was the industrial area. Stretching out with the force, Karax let lightning rip from his hand, Modos was unable to stop it in time as it raked through his body, falling to his knees. Karax took another step forward striking Modos with the lightning. Dropping his saber as smoke rose from parts of his body, coughing and in pain he pushed himself up. Karax smiled, and let his Master know Vedderstone had begged for his life shortly before Karax had impaled the Whipid . The force brought Modos's saber back to his had, reigniting the blade. The wall exploded behind Karax and the Republic gunship opened up, diving for cover behind the durasteel. He glanced out to see Karax head off in the distraction. Modos made his way to the gunship, Weschu Aramada stepped out. The Scoundrels had been tipped off on Sith activity in the area and had been asked to keep an eye out. Duel with the Darkside II :"The circle is now complete, when you left me i was but the learner. Now I am the Master." :"Only a Master of Evil Karax." :: Karax and Modos on Belsavis It was on Belsavis . The return of Karax had been worse then his supposed death, unsure where he had gone wrong with his training, Modos spent much time again in meditation in attempt to seek the answers. He had failed his Master and the Order he believed. The change to the darkside in his apprentice had once again personally hit him hard. Modos was not sure what brought Karax to Belsavis but he knew he was here. Following the force deep within the chambers that lay under the frozen planet, Modos tracked his apprentice. Karax was waiting for him deep with in the heart of the prison facilities. The two exchanged words, Karax informing his Master that the circle had been completed and he was now the master, Modos told him his actions against the Jedi and the Republic only made him a master of evil. With a silent nod, Karax and Modos locked sabers once again. The fight was intense, Karax calling on the darkside to destory his old Master, while Modos let the force flow through him to form an impenetrable defence. As the fight wound on, Modos told Karax his version of events, to which he denied. :"Search your feelings, you know it to be true!" :"No thats impossible... they told me you left me!" :"No Karax..." The denial fuelled his rage as Karax pushed on, Modos begged him to lay his saber down and end this one and for all, or he would be forced to do what he must. Confident in his ability to defeat Modos, his over confidence would be his undoing. Stepping to close Modos struck out removing the right arm and the saber, Karax lashed out and lightning ripped from his remaining hand. This time Modos blocked it with ease, catching it with his saber, he reached back and pushed forward extending his arm pushing Karax though the barrier and to the platform below. The human lay motionless on the floor below, Modos made his way down. As he approached Karax sat up and reached out, Modos reacted in an instant driving his saber through the chest of Karax who looked stunned towards Modos before he slumped backwards. Whatever had been his apprentice had died on Ord Mantel , but Modos still would blame himself for the fall of Karax. Return to Obroa-Skai With the War at an end, the galaxy in ruins. Forces limped back their homes to rebuild their lives. The Academy began to rebuild itself, as it slowly went back to normality, but the galaxy had changed. Modos kept to himself about the war, feeling actions of the Jedi should not have been glorified but seen as measures taken only in extreme circumstances to defend the Republic. The burden of his self proclaimed failure as a Master still lingered, though he went back to passing on his knowledge showing the Jedi that the force was a tool. Return of the Sith The arrival of the Sith saw Modos once again out in the frontlines. Many of the Masters were holding off the advancing forces, while Phoenix Battalion and The Scoundrels played havoc to the formations. Modos wa sin the east shuttle dock, making sure everyone was making it to the shuttle from near by areas. Risking himself, he quickly gave the local areas a once over stretching out with the force searching for any stragglers. The area was clear, and Modos made his way to the area where many of the Masters were gathered. Cevit Eage and the rest of the survivors were laying their final plans, a few would stay and hold while the others made for safety with the plan to evacuate at the last minute. Modos was tasked with taking the supply ship out and running along side the evacuees as they fled. Double checking the ships in the east dock, Modos gave them the green light. Master Velaran Lightseeker stood outside the furtherest shuttle, the two ran through a final check list and wished each other luck. The door shut and Modos made his way to the small single passenger supply craft, firing it up, He followed the evacuating shuttles. The ride out was bumpy, with the Sith fleet parked above it was only a matter of time before they opened up on them, working out some quick calculations in the nav computer for a small jump, Modos entered the data and began the jump sequence. He looked out, the ship carrying Master Velaran Lightseeker had taken a hit, Modos looked down he would be at light speed in a few seconds when the freighter exploded, twisted hot metals smashed into his ship, the power surged and died, flashing back to life, and then he jumped. Galactic Irregular :"I was was kind a hoping it was something good, weapons, spice. Instead we got some toasted Ithorian..." ::A member of The Galactic Irregulars on the discovery of Modos. The explosion had fried the nav computer seconds before he jumped to lightspeed sending him out of control to an unknown destination. The ship was in terrible shape, and though luck or the force Modos crashed into a planet. Crawling from the burning wreckage Modos collapsed. His crash landing had been noticed by a local group who had tracked the falling ship in hopes of finding something worthy on board to salvage. The gang recovered Modos, and salvaged what they could from the ship. Modos awoke to fine a man with a top hat standing over him with an orange Wookie by his side. They brought Modos up to date as best as they could, he had arrived on the planet Myrkr , one he instantly was able to identify due to his many hours of research when he was younger, and those who had rescued him went by the name The Galactic Irregulars There was something different that Modos was unable to pinpoint as he listened then it struck him, he could not feel or sense the force at all, it was a feeling of emptiness. As he healed it gave him much time to think, slowly he was able to move around again and got to know many of the group, they were mercs, Modos had never heard of the group, but they assured him thats what made them so good. With the loss of his ability to connect to the force Modos was at ends with what to do, he wondered if it was punishment for his failings with Karax, he decided to make the most of the situation, It had been many months and he had heard nothing about the Jedi, so never one to do nothing Modos joined the Irregulars. Modos soon found himself out across the galaxy again, while not the same as his life as a Jedi he felt it was all a matter of how you looked at things, the Irregulars were not into murder or mayhem, most of them had morals and standards they adhered to which governed there involvement. They served as bodyguards, specialists in removing unwanted problems, and most seemed to have an issue with the Sith. It was not done in the name of the Republic, but in the name of justice. Becoming a skilled part of the Irregulars the old Ithorian was soon seen as apart of the team. At first Modos had said little of his past, and they had not asked. As time went on he opened up more, revealing his involvement on Obroa-Skai , the War and his apprentice. As the years past, the Irregulars moved to a new base of operations on Corellia , effectively building their own town which the called Vesania Modos was never sure on the meaning behind the name, but then again he was sure no one else really had any idea, and thought it most likely have spawned from a debriefing session at the cantina they called The Tap Cafe The Republic would finally come looking for Modos, as he had long expected. When they arrived he had lots of time over the years to think about this moment, and he knew what decision he had to make. The years as an Irregular had given him the much needed time to greater understand himself and what had happened in the past, feeling certain he had come to terms with the past, Modos headed for Tython Home Again With his connection to the force still missing, Modos approached the Council some he recognised from before but most were new faces, they brought him upto date on the destruction of the Academy and the current state, while Modos told them of his exploits as an Irregular. Fearing a return of the War, the council was looking for ways to strengthen itself and be able to offer the Republic some assistance even though many inside it did not wish it. The Council told him he was brought back to rebuild the Academy and carry on the legacy. Force Academy With the Council asking Modos to reform the Academy , he began on the hard task of rebuilding, while working on reconnecting with the force. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic